1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular lamp of an automobile or the like, and, more specifically, relates to a vehicular lamp in which light from an LED light source is made incident to a light guide disposed nearby and radiated in an illumination direction from the light guide.
2. Related Art
A conventionally known light emitting device (Patent Document 1, for example) is a light guide in which a triangular notch, that is, a step, is formed on a rear surface side of a light emitting region. By using this notch to form a reflective surface at a predetermined angle, light transmitted from a light source is wholly reflected by the reflective surface and radiated from a front surface side in a predetermined direction.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. H06-201917